


The Awful Truth

by sqbr



Series: Urthemiel [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Humour, Kidfic, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urthemiel was twelve when her parents told her she was a god.</p><p>She didn't believe them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awful Truth

Urthemiel was twelve when her parents told her she was a god.

She didn't believe them.

"Gods are an illusion," she said. "There is only the universe. We are _all_ a part of God."

"Ha!" said Zevran "This is what we get for raising her amongst atheists."

They tried convincing her with the evidence. Note her remarkable power with magic, they said. And her ability to sense darkspawn, beyond even that of a Grey Warden. Note how much she needed that ability, since darkspawn attacks seemed to follow them wherever they went. They reminded her of her strange dreams, the intense but fuzzy memories with no connection to her current life, her extreme distress when exposed to the Chant of Light.

"Just because I'm _special_," she responded "Does not make me a _God_. Honestly, mother, that's absurd. _Salma's_ mother says she thinks I'm a _sage_, or on my way to being one."

"A _sage_?" cried Morrigan "Is that as far as your ambition takes you? Some uptight philosopher making bland pronouncements about how we should all resign ourselves to Fate?"

"I'd rather be a sage than some stupid GOD," shouted Urthemial. "I'm not even one of the good ones! Why would I want to be some big ugly dragon that noone worships any more? And aren't the Old Gods supposed to be evil? Why do you always have to be so..so... _irrational_?!"

Having assaulted her mother with one of the worst insults you could say in Rivaini society, Urthemial stood still for a moment, a little shocked at herself. The air crackled with power, little sparks of electricity arcing themselves between the pins in Urthemial's hair while her skin gave off a light glow.

"And so this is why I have this stupid name? And why you're always reading me those weird old books about the Tevinter Imperium? You guys are so WEIRD! Why can't I have NORMAL parents?" She stormed off to her room, leaving a trail of tiny dead wasps floating to the ground in her wake.

"Well!" said Dane "That could have gone better. Whose turn is it to fix the new cracks in the walls?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Rivaini](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Rivain) philosophy based on the Wikipedia pages on pantheism, especially Stoicism. They're not atheists as such, but afaict that's the closest term that isn't totally anachronistic (yes, I know, because I'm _such_ a stickler for period accuracy :))


End file.
